Fifty Days of ELIOT
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [Occasionally AU] A series of one-shots concerning ELIOT in one way or another. Will stop once one-shots reach fifty. First one-shot is up: a young boy named Eliot learning the ways of dance.


**Hi and hello ^^**

**So, I'm pretty sure you're all aware of the fact that ELIOT gets no attention here. Sure, a mention here and there, but nothing big. I kinda feel bad for the guy, er, robot. That's why I made this story, Fifty Days of ELIOT. The point of this is to make fifty one-shots concerning ELIOT in one way or another. He's not been seen ever since DC2. Does anyone else think he should've been in DC2 and DC3?**

**These one-shots will have no connection between each other. Sometimes you will see an AU, other times you will see something that fits in with the original story.**

**Without further ado, here's the first one-shot!**

_"I'm just another dancer."_

A thirteen-year-old Eliot put on his cap with a smile on his bright face. His eyes shone, and he looked around the dance floor. Being one of the younger dancers, he felt slightly nervous, but at the same time he felt confident. There were a lot of dancers here that knew him already. One of then was Mo, who had shown great support for him. Angel too. MacCoy usually backed him up, Emilia pushing him forward. That was why he liked dancing so much. He felt like some sort of dance prodigy.

Eliot accidentally bumped into the Latino, almost bruising his nose. "Oops," he mumbled, "mah bad." Angel picked Eliot's cap up and ruffled his dark brown hair. "Hey, _chico_," he greeted. Eliot coyly nodded, and then asked, "Where's Mo?" while looking around to find the African-American that had grown used to being like an older brother to him.

The older of the two shrugged. "I think he's over there somewhere... _si, _there he is," Angel said, indicating Mo with a finger. Eliot turned around to see Mo, and the sight of the familiar dancer made him smile a bit. "Hey," Mo called to the both of them. Eliot nodded in acknowledgement, but Angel didn't say anything. Instead, his eyes were trained on Aubrey.

She was walking like a princess, and as Eliot watched, she ruffled her red hair and then paused to admire her own nails. Angel was practically _drooling _over her. Eliot began shoving the Latino until he finally lowered his gaze from the attractive dancer. "My apologies, _chico._" Angel clasped his hands. Eliot groaned and rolled his eyes. "She doesn't even look at you," the brown-haired dancer pointed out. Angel only shook his head. "Not yet, but I'll have that _chica hermosa _someday."

"I'm _sure_ you will," Eliot said again in exaggeration. Angel chuckled. "Why should I be taking romance tips from a _chico _like you anyway?" he asked, jabbing Eliot's arm with a finger. Eliot tried to hide the slight pain by laughing.

Meanwhile, the girls Aubrey, Emilia, Taye and Dare were together somewhere among the dancers. Eliot crossed his arms and thought for a moment, _What sort of a dance party is this? _As if on cue, a song stated playing: Maneater. At that, Emilia took up the dance floor immediately. Eliot wished it was a song that he could dance to. While Emilia did the moves, such as Predator and Prey, she was absorbing up all the attention.

That was basically what Eliot wanted to be like. The center of attention. The one every other dancer wished to be as good as. Eliot looked up to Mo, Angel, MacCoy and Oblio, but he also wanted to stand _out. _

It was a relief when a better song played from their boombox. It was Down by Jay Sean and to be honest, it had Eliot so excited that it was hard for him no to show it. Angel smiled and said, "Go ahead."

Eliot took up the place next to the boombox. He loved dancing, and he was ready. He listened to the lyrics and began to dance. He did the moves No Worries, My Only, Lonely, and a lot more.

From the crowd watching, Angel did a thumbs-up encouragingly. Eliot couldn't see his face very well as it was covered by his visor, but he knew that Angel would still back him up. Knowing that the other seven dancers did too, Eliot gained confidence during the freestyle session and began to dance like he'd never danced before.

He strayed with a couple usual moves that matched the beat. From behind his eyesight he could feel himself and his pent-up energy. More confidence surged through him. He felt like he had to release it or let it go to waste – and he would definitely want to spend it. He grinned maliciously, then gave in to the power rising in him, and did a swift, smooth backflip. He landed on his legs without hurting himself, and caught himself just in time for the upcoming moves. Mo pointed at him and yelled, "Whoa!" loudly enough to have everyone else clapping and cheering. Even Aubrey put her hands together for him. Dare winked at him, and MacCoy spun a fist in the air. Emilia raised her voice above the ruckus and called, "Go get 'em!"

Eliot kept dancing, but he still managed to capture each moment passing by. His moves were perfectly in sync with the music, and each step he made was _flawless. _He kept dancing, until at last the music died away, leaving him half bewildered.

Mo was the first to comment on his moves. "I might hafta blow the place down to top that," he chuckled. He offered a fist, and Eliot bumped it. Angel nodded agreeably. Emilia commented, "Looks like you got yourself a real dancer here, eh?"

"I guess I've found me a protégé," joked Mo. Eliot beamed at that. He was about to back away and just stand alone like he usually did, but Mo blocked his way. "Come on, kid. You're a dancer, aren't you? You're one of us now," Mo offered, reaching into his pocket and taking out a flashcard. It had a Tron pattern on it that read 'DC' that Eliot took. He gazed at the card in interest. Mo continued with, "Ever heard o' Dance Central? You look like you've got somethin' ta prove there. Consider yourself a member," he pronounced.

"I'm just another dancer," Eliot choked out. He gripped the card. "But I'll do my best," he promised. MacCoy nodded. "That's what we want to see, right?" he questioned, and murmurs of agreement sounded from the other dancers.

Eliot tucked the card into his pocket and then took his cap off with one hand, running his fingers through his hair and then rubbing his sweaty forehead. The dance had been quite a workout. But now, looking at the card, it seemed like the effort was worth it.

_This was how he preferred to see things as. Not as a robot, but as a human. Reflecting on this made ELIOT feel a slight sadness, but he quickly overcame it. _

_He was still a dancer._

**How long did it take for you to realize that Eliot was a human in the one-shot? :P Of course, this was nowhere in the real story. I probably saw him as something similar to Glitch. **

**This was probably not my best one-shot yet. The next one will involve him as a robot, don't worry ^^**

**Also, as a human I will refer to him as Eliot, and as a robot he'll be ELIOT, to clear away confusion. **

**The next one-shot probably won't be for too quickly. Each one-shot will he of varying length. This one is 1.039 words long, but some can be up to three thousand, maybe more. **

**Please review! **


End file.
